Eu te amo
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: Stiles estava, sem sucesso, tentando estudar, quando recebe uma visita inesperada, o levando a ter a melhor noite de sua vida. (YAOI/LEMON)


**Título:**Eu te amo/**Autora:** Sandra Longbottom/**Pares:**Stiles & Derek (Yaoi) (LEMON)/** Classificação:**M

**Resumo:** Stiles estava, sem sucesso, tentando estudar, quando recebe uma visita inesperada, o levando a ter a melhor noite de sua vida.

**NT:** Como gosto de Teen Wolf, decidi escrever essa fic slash, por experiência. E devo dizer que amei escrevê-la. Comentem! Ficarei muito feliz.

**Disclaimer:**

**1)** Teen Wolf não me pertence. Infelizmente. Mas sim á MTV.

**2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia. Depois não digam que eu não avisei!

BOA LEITURA!

S.L.

**Eu te amo**

Era de noite. Stiles estava em casa, tentando estudar, quando ouviu um barulho na sala. Pensou, olhando para o celular, que estava a seu lado: "Meu pai está trabalhando, não pode ser ele." Ouviu algo se partindo. Assustado, pegou no celular e no taco de basebol, e se dirigia para a porta, quando ela foi aberta de rompante e Derek apareceu. Eles se olharam nos olhos. Stiles sentiu seu coração batendo mais depressa. Não era medo. Era desejo. Há algum tempo que Stiles gostava de Derek, mas não tinha coragem para lhe contar. Começando a suar, questionou a Derek:

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Conheci uma pessoa. – Disse Derek, calmamente, enquanto se dirigia calmamente para Stiles. – E gosto dela.

Stiles sentiu que seu coração tinha sido apunhalado. Suspirou e perguntou, tentando demonstrar calma, enquanto seu peito lhe doía.

-E você veio me pedir conselhos? Esqueça, eu sou péssimo com garotas.

Derek sorriu e parou em frente de Stiles, dizendo:

- Não é uma garota.- E o beijou. Stiles, de início, ficou em choque, mas depois correspondeu ao beijo. Derek retirou a camisola de Stiles e começou a tocar no corpo dele, com sensualidade, o fazendo gemer. Stiles tirou a camisola de Derek, tocando no peito musculoso com carinho e curiosidade, contornando com a ponta dos dedos as cicatrizes, depois as explorou com a boca e com a língua, fazendo Derek gemer.

Quando sentiu que estava em cima da cama, Stiles disse, a medo:

-Não quero.

-Não? – Questionou Derek, sorrindo e beijando seu pescoço, dando leves mordidelas. Desceu para o peito e beijou seus mamilos. Stiles arqueou o corpo e gritou:

-Derek! – Derek retirou as calças e as cuecas de ambos com tal rapidez, que Stiles se perguntou se tinha sido imaginação.

- Eu sou virgem. – Disse Stiles a Derek, com medo.

– Não vou te machucar. Prometo. - Disse Derek, segurando as coxas dele, as puxando para os lados enquanto se acomodava mais no meio das pernas do outro sentindo a ereção bater no seu abdômen.

-Pare! – Repetiu Stiles, olhando assustado para Derek. – Por favor. Tenho medo.

-Shhh…Prometo que não o vou machucar. – Disse Derek, enquanto beijava a pele do pescoço de Stiles.

_Raios – _Pensou Stiles, enquanto suspirava _- __Lobisomens além de poderem ouvir pelo ritmo das batidas do coração quando alguém estava mentindo podiam também cheirar quando alguém se sentia atraído sexualmente por outra pessoal. Que injusto! _

Derek deu um beijo suave nos lábios de Stiles. Stiles, completamente excitado, o puxou, aprofundando o beijo, explorando a boca do maior com paixão, puxando o corpo quase que com desespero. As línguas se exploravam, ávidas e com vontade, Derek mordeu o lábio carnudo de Stiles, arrancando um gemido dele, então sua boca começou a explorar o pescoço, lambendo e mordendo com vontade. Seus lábios chegaram até o mamilo, onde beijou, mordeu e lambeu, fazendo Stiles gritar e gemer de prazer.

- Derek… – gemeu Stiles, olhando para os olhos de Derek. – Sou todo seu.

- Eu te amo. – Disse Derek, parando de tocar em Stiles e o fazendo olhar para ele. - Sou extremamente possessivo, não gosto e não vou dividir o que é meu. Quero ficar com você e se você quer ficar comigo, saiba que é pro resto da vida. - Stiles sorriu, afundando as mãos nos cabelos negros do lobisomem, deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios e voltou a encará-lo, sorrindo.

-Não há problema. – Disse Stiles- Eu sempre o desejei e não existe outro lugar onde eu quero estar.

- Ótimo – Disse Derek, sorrindo – Vamos, há tempos que desejo fazer isso com você.

- Desejando o que? – Stiles perguntou, abraçando a cintura do maior com as pernas.

- Possuir você tantas, mas tantas vezes que você não vai conseguir se levantar depois. – Stiles sorriu e Derek retirou as calças de ambos com violência, as fazendo cair no chão.

Derek se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Stiles, puxou uma delas e a apoiou em seu ombro. Colocou um pouco do óleo nos dedos, deixando uma fragrância de lavanda no ar.

- Me avise se você sentir qualquer dor. – Sussurrou Derek, com a voz carregada de desejo.

Começou a circular a entrada virgem, fazendo Stiles relaxar, lentamente foi introduzindo o primeiro dedo, com movimentos lentos de vai e vem. Stiles gemeu mas logo depois começou a se movimentar em direção a Derek, pedindo mais. Os movimentos foram aumentando lentamente e logo Derek tinha três dedos enterrados profundamente no corpo do jovem amante.

- Stiles…eu..- Derek gemeu. Stiles se ergueu nos cotovelos e olhou Derek nos olhos.

- Me possua Derek, me faça seu para sempre. – ele pediu e deitou na cama novamente, o convidando. Com cuidado, Derek empurrou seu membro dentro do amante.

- Você é tão apertado. – ofegou quando estava completamente dentro de Stiles.

Eles se beijavam enquanto Derek se movimentava lentamente para fazer o amante se acostumar.

O prazer e a dor culminaram no corpo de Stiles, o fazendo se agarrar ainda mais a Derek. Stiles gemeu:

-Mais… - Derek aumentou ligeiramente a velocidade, sentindo Stiles se agarrando mais fortemente a ele.

-Sim…- Gemeu Stiles - Derek começou a sem mover com violência, fazendo Stiles gritar em êxtase, seus corpos se balançavam e o barulho do choque dos corpos enchia o quarto. Percebendo que estavam a chegar ao orgasmo, Derek sussurrou ao ouvido de Stiles:

- Goze para mim. - Foi o que bastou para o corpo de Stiles se tencionar, levando Stiles a gozar e levando Derek a gozar dentro de si. Derek, caindo sobre Stiles, o beijou com carinho, lenta e sedutoramente. Se afastou e encarou o jovem, recebendo um olhar brilhante, cheio de amor e satisfação.

- Como esta se sentindo? – Questionou, preocupado.

-Bem. – Sorriu Stiles, tocando em sua face e vendo que ela estava suada. – Te amo.

-Derek sorriu um pouco e depois disse, sério:

-Será que você vai aguentar ser meu parceiro, para sempre? - Foi interrompido pelo beijo profundo que Stlies lhe deu.

- Eu tenho certeza Derek. – Disse Stiles, com determinação.

Então eles se beijaram novamente, sentindo que ficariam juntos, para sempre.

**Fim**

NT: Oi! Minha primeira fic com esse casal. Será que alguém vai ler essa fic 

Se lerem, reviews, por favor. Eu agradeço.


End file.
